psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Postural Integration
Postural Integration (PI) is an alternative process-oriented, body based therapy originally developed in the 1960s by Jack Painter Ph.D. (1933-2010), after many years of self-exploration in the fields of humanistic psychology and the human potential movement. As a hands-on manipulative deep holistic bodywork method, Painter, Jack: Technical Manual of Deep Wholistic Bodywork, Postural Integration; published by The International Centre for Release and Integration, Mill Valley, Calif. USA (1985) (2nd edit. 1990) it aims to support personal change and self development, [http://www.icpit.info/articles/J_Painter_PosturalIntegration1985_.pdf Painter, Jack: Postural Integration, Transformation of the Whole Self (1985)] In practise The PI practitioner works simultaneously with direct deep tissue massage, Painter: Ch.II pp.15-24 breath work and energy flow. Painter: Ch.IV pp.29-36 The use of Gestalt therapy plays an important role throughout. During sessions emotional expression is encouraged and furthered. Painter: Ch.III pp.25-28 Additional approaches include bodydrama and movement awareness. Painter: Ch.V pp.37-41 In the course of upwards of ten sessions, a session typically 60-90 minutes, Painter: Part II pp.69-220 the Postural Integration process comprises deep softening and reorganization of the myofascia, Painter: Ch.VI pp.43-51 combined with fine energy work, accupressure and elements from the Five Phases system. Painter: Ch.VII pp.53-51 Techniques derived from the work and theories of William Reich together with those of Ida Rolf, are central to the PI process. The ultimate goal of Postural Integration is to empower the unity of the bodymind, Painter: Ch.VIII pp.63-68 – that is, of the client’s body, emotions and attitudes. Postural Integration is taught and practised in Europe, USA, Canada, Mexico, South Africa and Australia. Postural Integration trainings and trainers are organized within the International Council of PsychoCorporal (Bodymind) Integration Trainers (ICPIT). In the 1990s Psychotherapeutic Postural Integration (PPI) developed out of Postural Integration, a method recognized by the European Association for Body-Psychotherapy (EABP). Notes See also * Psychotherapeutic Postural Integration * Somatic psychology * Somatics External links * Official Homepage of the International Council of PsychoCorporal Integration Trainers (ICPIT) Reading references * Rosenberg, Jack Lee: Body, Self and Soul: Sustaining Integration, Humanics (1985), (1989) and Integrative Body Psychotherapy * Rossi, Ernest Laurence: The Psychobiology of Mind-Body Healing: New Concepts of Therapeutic Hypnosis, W. W. Norton (1993) * Heckler, Richard Strozzi: The Anatomy of Change; East/West Approaches to Body Mind Therapy, Shambala (1984), (1993) * Levine, Peter A.: Waking the Tiger – Healing Trauma, North Atlantic Books (1997) * Pert, Candace B.: Molecules of Emotions, Simon & Schuster (1998) * Johnson, Don & Grand, Ian J.: The Body in Psychotherapy, North Atlantic Books (1998) * Juhan, Deane: Job’s Body A Handbook for Bodywork, updated (1987), (1998) * Damasio, Antonio R.: The Feeling of What Happens, Vintage (2000) * Rosenberg Marshall B.: Nonviolent Communication – A Language of Life, Puddle Dancer Press (2003) * Goleman, Daniel: Destructive Emotions, Dialog with the Dalai Lama, Bantam Books (2004) * Hartley, Linda: Somatic Psychology: Body, Mind and Meaning, Whurr (2004) * Field, Marlena.: Body-Centered Coaching, Body Mind Spirit (2005) * Pulciani, James: Holistic Bodywork: Blending Modern and Ancient Bodywork Principles 448 pages, Prentice Hall (2011), ISBN-10: 0135138957 Category:Body psychotherapy Category:Manipulative therapy Category:Psychotherapy Category:Mental health Category:Mind-body interventions Category:Alternative medicine Category:Emotional issues Category:Massage therapy